


Some Holy Ghost

by ridgeline



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Trials
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 1947年，阿不思·邓布利多在巴黎参加法国魔法部对格林沃德的最后一次庭审。





	Some Holy Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did a Law and Order things. I CANT HELP MYSELF. ITS LIKE HES IN JAIL THERE HAD TO BE A TRIAL ALRIGHT? ALRIGHT.
> 
> 结尾引用的歌词来自Frank Sinatra的Among My Souvenirs，1947年在英国是热门歌曲。

对格林德沃及其同党的审判进行得迅速、有序而且低调，经过了两年之间在欧洲和北美之间来回往返的公开和不公开的庭审之后，因为众所周知的原因，最后的庭审地点定在了巴黎。审判将会在11月6日开庭，纽特·斯卡曼德、阿不福思、以及其他邓布利多的亲朋好友、学生、多年来的战友纷纷赶来，确保邓布利多得到所需要的所有支持，米勒娃是最后一个赶到的，她结束了所有霍格沃兹的事务，在庭审即将开始之前的那个晚上赶来。说实话，她实在是有些过虑。

 

说到底，他并不是唯一一个要出庭的证人，甚至也不是第一次在对格林德沃的审判里面出席。

 

11月6日上午，充当终审法庭的巴黎司法宫外面被傲罗清空，加了能加上的所有混淆咒。但是几乎整个法国，也许还有半个欧洲的巫师依然挤在大楼外面，渴望进入法庭。在早饭之前，魔法部就派了一整队傲罗来接邓布利多，他们通过临时搭建的飞路网络进入法庭，避开可能的袭击，所以现在邓布利多独自坐在等候室里面，听着外面的喧嚣。

 

早些时候，法国魔法部派出的检察官就已经和他反复排练过证词了。和其他庭审一样，魔法部将会给格林德沃提供辩护人，但是邓布利多几乎可以肯定，格林德沃会和其他八十多次庭审一样拒绝，他会再一次为自己辩护。 _基本上，魔法部不会让格林德沃有质问证人的机会，_ 检察官解释道，就像是邓布利多不知道一样。

 

他又默记了一遍证词，依然可以听到墙壁外面的噪音，那是抗议和怒吼的混合，夹杂着傲罗们维持现场秩序的努力。他已经习惯了，几乎产生了似曾相识感。一种轻微的、独自一人的感觉占据了邓布利多，他闭上眼睛，不去想。

 

有人来敲了敲门，是他上场的时候了。

 

邓布利多缓慢地走了出去，几乎感觉不到任何东西。

 

即使魔法部已经严格控制了出庭的人数，整个法庭依然挤满了人。听众席第一排坐着的都是邓布利多熟悉的脸庞：已经结束了的巫师大战的受害人和受害人家属。他们有些看起来愤怒，有些看起来哀伤，有些看起来一脸平静，好几个人都明显还在忍受不可逆的损害：时不时抽搐的肢体，被痛楚扭曲的表情，脸颊上永久的损伤。傲罗带着邓布利多到证人席上坐下，证人席上已经坐满了人，大部分人都是他的战友。邓布利多对其中几个人点了点头，感受到了他们平静的愤怒，然后在指定的座位坐下。

 

那是最后一排的倒数第一个位置，因为他是最后一个证人。

 

沉默之中，其他人依次入席，等所有人都就座之后，又过了十分钟，法官入庭。在一片沉重的死寂之中，法官确认了到庭的人，她点了点头，然后敲下法槌，宣布开庭。

 

邓布利多看到一阵交头接耳的议论仿佛浪潮一样拂过下面的人群，然后法庭对面的一道沉重的木门打开了，一组严阵以待的傲罗走了出来，等他们检查完毕之后，两队傲罗夹道护送着格林德沃走了出来。议论声一度大得像是一阵蚊蝇振翅的风暴，接着在格林德沃站在被告席上的时候戛然而止。格林德沃站在那里，傲慢地目视天花板，谁也不看。和六个月之前在纽约的审讯相比，格林德沃显得更加苍老、衰弱、苍白而没有血色；魔法部的囚服松垮地挂在他身上。格林德沃的眼睛下面有深重的黑色，颧骨显示出了饥饿的迹象，忒修斯留在他脸上的那道伤疤依然没有痊愈，带着褐色的残痕。

 

和其他八十多次审讯一样，一名英国魔法部的官员开始陈述羊皮纸上列着的格林德沃的罪行，这一次是他在法国犯下的那些：二十八起蓄意谋杀，十六起协同杀人，十六起过失杀人，五十二起故意严重危及他人安全，二十起绑架，三十二起入侵魔法部建筑，多次非法入侵他人住宅，多次盗窃和抢占财产，多次纵火、毁坏财物和公共建筑。说明持续下去，随着每一条罪名被宣告出来，法庭里就变得更加安静一点，伤痛和沉重的回忆在一张张聚精会神的脸上重现。过去二十二年间的恐怖依然没有完全散去，仍然活在每一个幸存者的身上。沉默之中，愤怒和哀伤仿佛一个看不见的漩涡，在法庭里面缓慢地旋转着。

 

格林德沃依然不看任何一个人，他看着前方，一脸无聊。

 

罪名宣读完毕之后，一名官员上前，要求格林德沃陈述自己是否有罪。格林德沃没有回答，仿佛没有听到他说的，所以官员又重复了一次，这一次，格林德沃依然拒绝回答。死寂持续着。然后他突然大笑出声，嘶哑的笑声充满了整个法庭，嗡嗡作响。

 

接着，格林德沃摇了摇头。

 

“不要浪费我的时间。”他宣布，扭曲的笑容凝固在脸上。

 

然后他昂首挺胸，但是闭上了眼睛。

 

 一阵又冷又热的感觉刺痛了邓布利多的身体，他双手在膝盖上紧握，然后又放开。

 

因为格林德沃拒绝做出有罪供述，所以庭审继续了下去。证人依次走上证人席，对相应的罪名给出证词，说出他们对格林德沃罪行的亲眼所见和亲身经历。大多数人看起来都超过了四十岁，而且伤痕累累。巫师大战持续的时间实在太长，二十岁以下的巫师几乎不知道没有战争的日子是什么样的。过了一会儿之后，所有的细节逐渐在邓布利多的心里复苏：这里，他们失去了一位战友，那里，他做出了错误的选择。他一动不动，仔细地听着，没有去看坐在他身边的其他证人，心知肚明他们脸上的表情和他多半如出一辙：懊悔，仿佛烧灼一样的憎恨，哀伤。邓布利多曾在镜子里面看过所有的这一切，而且对此逃避多年，但如今已经接受了。

 

这些不再是戴上去的面具，已经成了他的一部分。

 

陈述持续了一上午，然后法官宣布休庭，下午继续。邓布利多被傲罗带回了等候室，他们给他带来了一袋子咸牛肉三明治和一壶茶，搭配黄油饼干。他吃掉了所有食物，然后闭眼休息，任由记忆淹没了自己。他猜测阿不福思和米勒娃多半想传话进来，打听消息，但他怀疑傲罗会允许任何信息传递，也许他们可以从泄露出去的小道消息里面得到一些情报。

 

半个小时之后，傲罗来敲门，庭审又开始了。

 

下午的庭审和上午几乎一模一样，证人一个个走上证人席，陈述自己的证词，回答魔法部官员提出的问题。和其他的庭审一样，漫长得难以忍受。整个过程里面，格林德沃都笔直地站着，看着他挑选的方向，既不提问，也不回答问题。格林德沃身上有一种几乎置身事外的超然，给人一种超现实的错觉，仿佛他并没有被抓住，双手双脚都拷着加了重重咒语封禁的镣铐，等待着自己的命运。随着时间过去，在无穷无尽的证词和残虐的细节里面，邓布利多意识到自己的耐心正在逐渐地、缓慢地耗尽，这感觉很不真实， _为什么？为什么？这一切到底是为了什么？事情到底是怎么走到了这一步？_ 无数已经得到了答案的问题再一次在他脑海里浮现，纷扰地旋转着，仿佛黑暗的预言。

 

庭审逐渐接近了尾声，然后这天倒数第二个证人上台。纽特·斯卡曼德走了上去，直视格林德沃。

 

他的证词主要是关于忒修斯之死，纽特尽力陈述了忒修斯是如何为了掩护其他人撤退留到了最后，又是如何守住了走廊，至死没有让其他黑巫师通过。后面这部分基本上是傲罗对现场还原的猜测，只是理论，因为他们没能找到足够的遗体来证实。纽特说得很慢，邓布利多看着他逐渐变得越来越苍白，失去了血色，看起来随时都可能作呕，但是他撑了下来，接着他继续说其他死去的人，最后是丽塔之死。 _我看见他谋杀了她，_ 纽特说道，安静地， _二十年前，他就在这个城市杀死了她。_

 

纽特抬起头，凝视邓布利多，他的表情哀伤，带着不可动摇的决心。然后纽特走下证人台，只剩下邓布利多独自一人。

 

魔法部的官员看向他，然后说出了他的名字。

 

邓布利多走了过去。他宣了誓，接着把发生的所有一切都说了出来。

 

他的证词是最长的，他念出那些名字，说出他们死去的那一天，他从巴黎追踪一直说到柏林保卫战，以及他们之间最后的决斗。大部分的证词其实前面的证人都已经说过了，但是他依然有义务说出整段事实，故事，以及历史。他给所有人佐证。死了太多的人了。他看向格林德沃，看着格林德沃依然面无表情，他们的视线交汇，他感觉自己的脸庞仿佛石头一样，而格林德沃的脸庞残酷、沉重、毫无感情的痕迹。邓布利多没有移开视线。他继续说下去，一直到他说完最后一个名字。

 

沉默。

 

“我有提问要问证人。”格林德沃说，面无表情。

 

“不。”官员拒绝了他，“你不能对证人发问。”

 

“什么？这不是审判吗？怎么？我不是应该有某种程度上的权利吗？万一这位证人撒谎呢？”格林德沃嘲弄，依然毫无感情。他眨了眨眼，飞快地看向邓布利多，然后又一次看向法官，“你们不是声称和我不一样吗？难道正是因为我允许其他人说话？”

 

议论又一次在法庭里面弥漫开来。法官侧身过去，咨询站在法国魔法部长的意见。那种不真实的感觉同样再一次占据了邓布利多，他看向左边的听众席，观众们看着他，一张张脸上写满了不解，迷惑，对他的支持，还有愤怒。他又看回去，格林德沃恢复了漠然，他轻松地耸了耸肩，等待着法官和魔法部的紧急协商结束。

 

他们同意了。

 

令邓布利多惊讶的是，格林德沃没有摆出得胜的态度。他提了几个有关萨福郡的问题，然后冷静而不耐烦地纠正邓布利多证词里面的几个细节，他继续问下去，礼貌而且客观，时不时露出若有所思的表情。但是随着时间过去，邓布利多变得越来越困惑，因为这并不重要，格林德沃面无表情地看着他，纠正他说错的事物的先后顺序；这一切毫无意义。格林德沃既不认罪，也不否认，他不是来被审判的。邓布利多突然意识到了，抬起头，凝视格林德沃。

 

“我的问题问完了。”格林德沃说。

 

然后那件事情发生了。

 

没有任何预兆，格林德沃的身体轻微地抽搐了一下，他的双眼失去了焦距，然后猛地闭上，一道伤口一样深的皱纹汇聚在他的眉头。傲罗们紧绷了起来，开始紧张地朝被告席聚拢。又过了大约两次心跳，格林德沃睁开了眼睛，一种做梦一样的模糊神色笼罩了他的脸庞。

 

“阿不思，这是我们最后一次见面。”格林德沃用一种比他的年纪苍老得多的声音说道，那声音破碎、嘶哑、带着一种属于老人的哀伤。他停顿了一下，邓布利多等待，听着曾经的 _朋友_ 说出他为人所知的最后一个预言。

 

“你不会来看我。只要你还活着，我们就不会再见面了。”他说得很平静。

 

格林德沃看着邓布利多，像是在等待着什么。缓慢地，邓布利多简略地点了点头。

 

格林德沃也点了点头，看向其他人。

 

“好了，结束了。”他说，“我以礼貌待你们，希望你们也如此待我。因为，我已经看到了我的未来！”

 

邓布利多走下了证人台，他回头，看见傲罗们围住了被告席。经过又一番讨论之后，法官敲下法槌，宣布审判结束，结果将会在明天公示。两个傲罗走了过来，带邓布利多离开法庭。

 

他最后一次回头，看见格林德沃站在傲罗中间，依然抬头挺胸，脸上带着全然的平静。

 

这是多年以来，他第一次在格林德沃脸上看到这个表情。邓布利多意识到。

 

巴黎司法宫外面的人群依然有增无减，所以傲罗们依然用飞路网送他回去，接着转乘无标记的汽车。汽车在邓布利多和阿不福思临时借住的旅馆前停下来，开车的傲罗拉住了邓布利多，感谢了他今天的（勇敢的）表现。邓布利多不知道要怎么回答，一直到听到车门在他身后关上。一阵眩晕袭来，邓布利多看着眼前的旅馆，不确定自己能不能面对接下来的海一样的关心和善意。

 

事实上，阿不福思赶走了他所有学生和朋友，唠唠叨叨而且脾气恶劣地说是嫌他们太吵。他还用偷偷带进来的锅子做了晚饭，正在等着邓布利多回来，因为知道邓布利多绝对顾不上吃饭。他斜眼看邓布利多，把满满一锅猪肉炖菜和堆得像小山的黄油炒蛋甩到桌子上，还有一打烤吐司和大量韭葱土豆汤。邓布利多挠了挠头，洗了手和脸，在桌子的另外一边坐下，很感激弟弟没有决定再进行一次“我早就告诉你他是个天灾新闻了”的谈话。他们一之间的关系一直有点紧绷，有点尴尬，但是到头来，他很高兴阿不福思是他的弟弟。

 

他们一起吃了晚饭，然后阿不福思洗碗，他依然没有讨论今天发生的事情的意思。邓布利多检阅自己收到的邮件，米勒娃留了言，说他得回霍格沃兹，提交明年的教学计划，校方一阵同意他应该休息，但是如果他明年还想继续工作，最好是在圣诞节之前就交上。他已经完全忘了这件事。

 

“这是最后一次了？”阿不福思说，突兀地。

 

“是的。”邓布利多回答。

 

沉默。

 

“他会烂在监狱里面吗？”阿不福思说。

 

“很可能。”邓布利多回答。

 

“很好。”阿不福思点了点头，依然背对着他，“他应得的。”

 

邓布利多回了邮件，然后走到窗口前面，在背后，他依然可以听到阿不福思在忙碌，收拾行李。明天他们将会返回伦敦，阿不福思得让猪头酒吧再次开张，他已经损失了差不多一个月的生意，而邓布利多得考虑教学计划，如果他明年真的会回到霍格沃兹。他打开窗户，看着外面。夜色已经降临，一盏盏灯在对面的褐色建筑里面亮起来，看起来就像是一个个挂着画片的小格子。一个柔和而且模糊的声音从外面的某个地方传了进来，唱得很甜美。

 

I live in memory among my souvenirs，那声音唱道，几不可闻，A few more tokens rest within my treasure chest, And though they do their best to give me consolation……

 

“麻瓜的愚蠢玩意儿。”阿不福思嘟囔。

 

“听起来很美。”邓布利多说。

 

他闭上了眼睛，听着那遥远的歌声，似乎来自一个更加遥远的时代。

 

这就是结束了。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 好像也没有那么Law and Order.


End file.
